gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Are You Going to San Fierro?
Go and help The Truth destroy the weed. To burn a weed field, cover it in flames. Go and speak to the Truth. Take out the chopper. Get inside the mothership. Drive the Mothership to the garage in San Fierro. }} Are You Going to San Fierro? is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by The Truth from his farm in the Leafy Hollow area of Flint County, San Andreas. Mission After the completion of Farewell, My Love..., Catalina gives Carl a deed to an old Xoomer garage in Doherty, San Fierro. The Truth calls, stating that the weed is finally ready, and asks Carl to come see him. Carl meets the Truth at his farm, pays him for the weed, and prepares to leave in the Truth's Mothership when the two hear a police helicopter outside. The Truth panics, realizing that Tenpenny set them up and that they must destroy the weed; he takes two flamethrowers, gives one to Carl, and the two torch the farm. After the weed is destroyed, the Truth gives Carl a rocket launcher, which he uses to destroy the helicopter, since they cannot escape it. Carl and the Truth get into the Mothership and drive to the garage in Doherty. After arriving at the garage, they realize that it is derelict, much to Carl's frustration. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and help The Truth destroy the weed *Go and speak to the Truth *Take out the chopper *Get inside the mothership *Drive the mothership to the garage in San Fierro Reward The reward for this mission is increased respect. The mission Wear Flowers in Your Hair is unlocked, the safehouses in San Fierro are purchasable, and Carl can buy clothing from Zip. Gallery Walkthrough AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS1.png|Carl comes to The Truth's farm in Leafy Hollow to buy weed for Tenpenny. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS2.png|Carl walks into a small garage at the farm to find The Truth practicing tai-chi. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS3.png|The Truth greets Carl and says that he's got the weed in the garage. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS4.png|The Truth tells Carl to go take a peek at the back of his truck. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS5.png|Carl hands The Truth the money. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS6.png|The Truth says that the deal going through "closed the karmic circle". AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS8.png|Carl takes a look at the truck. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS10.png|Carl says that there's huge amounts of weed in the truck. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS11.png|The Truth says that there's even more weed there than Carl thinks. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS12.png|As they have their chat, they hear some noises nearing the farm. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS13.png|Carl points out the sound's similarities to that of a chopper. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS14.png|They put two and two together and realize that the cops are coming to the farm. The Truth thinks that Carl led them here. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS15.png|Carl tells The Truth that it wasn't him who led the cops here and says that it's The Truth's own fault for dealing with a backstabber like Tenpenny. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS16.png|While Carl tries to explain himself, The Truth pulls out two flamethrowers from under the Mothership and hands one to Carl. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS17.png|The Truth tells Carl not to worry. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS18.png|They go to take a peek out of the garage to see the situation outside. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS19.png|The Truth says that they have to burn all of the weed that's growing on the farm. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS20.png|Carl must help The Truth burn the weed fields. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS21.png|Carl burning the first row of weed. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS22.png|Carl burning the second row of weed. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS23.png|Carl burning the third row of weed. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS24.png|As Carl and The Truth burn the weed fields, Carl starts to inhale the smoke and gets high. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS26.png|The Truth thinks that Carl means that he feels bad about burning the weed, but he explains that he feels like he will pass out any second. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS27.png|The Truth tells Carl to not fight the high and just get lost in it. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS28.png|The Truth runs back to get the Mothership, while Carl continues setting the weed fields afire. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS29.png|Carl burning the last remaining rows of weed. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS30.png|After the fields are lit on fire, Carl goes back to meet Truth by the Mothership. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS31.png|Carl says that they won't be able to lose the chopper after them. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS32.png|The Truth tells Carl to take another look at the back of the truck to find something that The Truth was "saving for a rainy day". AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS33.png|Carl takes a peek at the back of the truck. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS34.png|Carl is audibly surprised at finding a rocket launcher. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS35.png|Carl asks The Truth how he managed to get his hands on a rocket launcher. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS37.png|The Truth says that he found it in a pile of Thai sticks and that he was going to make it into a lamp, but if it needs to be used, then it needs to be used. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS38.png|Carl needs to take out the police Maverick. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS39.png|Carl shooting down the police chopper. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS40.png|The police chopper exploding. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS41.png|After taking out the chopper, Carl has to go to the Mothership and talk to The Truth. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS42.png|Carl getting into the Mothership. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS44.png|Having nowhere else to go, Carl decides to drive to the garage he won from Claude in San Fierro. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS45.png|Carl asks why The Truth pulled over instead of driving himself. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS46.png|The Truth says that he hasn't driven a car in over fifteen years. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS48.png|Carl says that The Truth was doing fine driving down to the road, but The Truth says that just by the entrance to the road is when the fear hit him. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS49.png|The Truth says that he's rolling a joint to relax. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS50.png|Carl decides to call Cesar and tell him where they should meet. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS54.png|Carl tells Cesar that he has no time to talk and briefs him on where they should meet. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS56.png|As Carl's and The Truth's road trip continues, Carl tells him that they're completely screwed being left with a poor vehicle like the Mothership. He asks The Truth how old the truck is. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS57.png|The Truth tells Carl that the truck is twenty-three years old. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS58.png|Carl asks The Truth how he got around Whetstone and Red County if he didn't drive for fifteen years. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS59.png|The Truth tells Carl that he has a goat that he would ride and says that she's "better than most", but is getting old. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS61.png|Carl finds The Truth's stories laughably stupid. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS62.png|Trying to keep the conversation going, Carl asks The Truth if the truck can go any faster than what they're going at now. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS63.png|The Truth explains that the Mothership is barely even holding together, so no. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS64.png|Carl asks The Truth if he can at least shoot a gun if the cops manage to catch up to them. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS66.png|The Truth says that being a hippy, he does not. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS67.png|The Truth tells Carl a story about a man snorting acid. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS69.png|After some time The Truth offers Carl a joint. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS70.png|Carl tells The Truth to point the joint out before he crashes the Mothership. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS71.png|The Truth tells Carl to calm down and that the joint wouldn't hurt them. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS72.png|Carl angrily tells The Truth to put the joint out and threatens him. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS75.png|The Truth tells Carl to relax and proceeds to deny Carl's insults, taking them literally. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS76.png|The Truth tells Carl that they're together now and that Carl shouldn't threaten him like that. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS77.png|Taking a look around the truck, Carl asks The Truth why he's keeping so much aluminum foil in there. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS78.png|The Truth tells Carl that he's hoping to protect himself from mind control with it. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS79.png|Carl finds it weird how The Truth could believe in mind control. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS80.png|Taking Carl's remarks literally again, The Truth explains what mind control is. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS82.png|The Truth goes on a rant about the government, pointing out their weird obsession with the number twenty-three; there are twenty-three government satellites in space, there are twenty-three religious relics kept at the Pentagon. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS87.png|The Truth asks Carl if he's starting to see a pattern, but Carl responds saying that due to the smoke he inhaled while burning the fields, he's literally seeing patterns. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS88.png|Carl and The Truth nearing San Fierro. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS89.png|Carl and The Truth enter San Fierro. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS90.png|Carl says that he can't believe he's never been in such a big city as San Fierro before. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS91.png|The Truth says that San Fierro is the best place to escape the government. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS92.png|Taking a notice at The Truth's familiarity with the city, Carl asks The Truth where his garage is located. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS93.png|The Truth says that they have to go to Doherty on the east side of the city. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS94.png|Carl and The Truth arriving at the garage. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS95.png|Carl parking the Mothership. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS96.png|They walk closer to it to take a closer look. AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS97.png|Upon taking a closer look, Carl realizes that Claude and Catalina ripped him off by giving him a horrible run-down garage for a prize... AreYouGoingToSanFierro-GTASA-SS98.png|Mission passed. See Also *Mission walkthrough Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 37 - Are you going to San Fierro? (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 37 - Are you going to San Fierro? (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 37 - Are you going to San Fierro? (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *The mission's name (and the mission unlocked by it) are references to the Scott McKenzie song San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Flowers in Your Hair). *Although Carl pays The Truth for the weed, his balance is not decreased. *Unlike those that spawn during regular pursuits, the Police Maverick the player is required to shoot down actually has a pilot. He is a standard Rural Police officer and, once the chopper crashes, he might occasionally drop a Pistol and a Nightstick. * The helicopter's search light is in the middle of the helicopter and is wider than the helicopter. *The host of K-DST mentions this mission: "Great to hear about that weed farm going up in smoke. Just wish I'd been in the neighbourhood with a good pair of lungs." *If the helicopter was destroyed by other means before The Truth's weed are all destroyed (and when he's supposed to hand Carl the RPG), likely with a Sniper Rifle, the game skips to the part where Carl gets in in the Mothership and drives to San Fierro. *It's possible for the player to obtain The Truth's Mothership Camper by killing him while torching the weed thus failing the mission. The other way is on the mission Black Project and Riot. *The mothership, before the helicopter is destroyed, seems to be invulnerable to explosions and flames from sources other than the RPG carried by CJ (accidently had the helicopter fall and crash very close to it and then explode on the ground on the PS2 and Xbox (X360) version). **The reason why is probably simply the Truth will stop the Mothership directly at the entrance to Truth's Farm, which will also cause the Helicopter to stop directly above it. If the player then shoot down the helicopter while both vehicles are stopped in this position, the chance the falling helicopter will crash either directly on top or near the Mothership and then take it out in ensuing explosion is extremely high. This of course, will instantly fail the mission since this will most likely kill Truth instantly also. Navigation }}es:Are you going to San Fierro? uk:Are You Going to San Fierro? Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas